


Brian ?

by hellbells



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent Brian, M/M, Married Couple, Separation Anxiety, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was hating every minute in the FBI. He was miles from his partner. The FBI thought he was the was the one who would bring them Braga and Toretto. It was time for them to find out a little secret Brian was hiding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalaith_Quetzalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/gifts).



> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters - all rights belong to the owner.
> 
> This is a teasing snippet from a series that I hope to get around to writing - although as I start teaching Monday I make no promise when I can get around to it.
> 
>  
> 
> (Fic is currently on a temp-hiatus)

Brian had never believed that this would happen. He knew that he’d fallen fast and deep. They had had the best plan but Race Wars had seen it fall to shit. Dom was the only one who knew what he was. They had been lovers for too damn long and Dom had demanded that they marry. 

  
  
Brian had done it. He was so gone on Dom that he would have said yes and jumped off a cliff with him. He would have. It was what it was.  

 

The dust had settled and what did he have. He had nothing. He had no Dom. No Car. No Job. No family.

 

It should have been no surprise that he had run, and he’d enjoyed Miami as much as he could. He wondered if Dom would have gotten a kick out of it – the fact he was now the Street King. During his stay in Miami when he was lying low, he was known only by his street name of  _the bullet_.

 

He could have lived like that in Miami. He would do this until the heat had died off Dom, and the authorities were not aiming to catch his ass. It was such a good plan and he had nearly whimpered when the FBI offered him a job at the end of the Verone operation. The whole point of the job had been to square his debts. He was never meant to enter their radar as an agent. Brian had figured that he was too grey for the likes of the FBI.  The worst part was he knew that he had no choice – you don’t say no to the FBI.  He was forced to use Mia to pass messages along. She was not fond of having to outwardly despise the only brother she had left in the state.  

 

Brian was vengeful and smart. He rose through the ranks and he did his job well. He needed to gain favours and friends. He was waiting for the case, the right one.

 

_And then there was Braga._

 

His superiors thought they could use his skills to catch two big boys, Braga and finally bring Dom in. Well fuck them. It was about time Brian showed them who he really was.

 

It was about time for reluctant Special Agent Brian O’Conner to disappear…

  
…  and Brian Toretto to appear, who finally could get his man and woe betide anyone who got in there way.


	2. The First Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penning and Stasiak plot not realising what a mistake it is ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to keep momentum and having bashed at an idea with Mswriter07 - I've decided that each chapter will be a single scene. Hope you enjoy :D

The First Mistake

 

Stasiak was embarrassed. He was having to admit that he had blown their most useful asset. Worst, the asset was killed - so could be of no further use. He was smart enough to bow his head as he explained all this to his boss, Director Penning.

 

“Wow. When you fuck up you do it royally, don’t you?”  
  
Stasiak flushed, but he knew that Director Penning was right. His mistake had seen the girl dead. He desperately tried to justify himself,  “She was the first one to get close to Braga. She got close.”  
  
“Yeah she did but because she wasn’t a professional ... she had no clue and blew it. Worse, she got made and had her fucking brains blown out!”

 

Penning was mad. He needed Braga taken down - yesterday. The case was costing the FBI a hell of a lot of money and as it stands - for the huge expenditure, all they had was seven dead agents and five dead assets. The case was fast approaching toxic and would be shelved to avoid further embarrassment.  “I need an in and fast.”

Stasiak snorted, knowing that it was a deadly assignment, “Who would be stupid enough to go under to catch Braga?”  
  
“I can think of one.” Penning said, grinning, he was liking this idea the more he thought about it. It would be stupid and naive of him to ignore the talent he had within his department.

 

“You can’t be fucking serious. O’Conner?”

 

Penning was smirking, a challenge was just what O’Connor needed. “Oh yeah. He will want to avenge his friend’s death.” It was all sounding perfectly reasonable. Although, strictly speaking, he should be focusing on arresting Braga.

 

Stasiak snorted, knowing that his Boss was being anything but altruistic. “Yeah and when he crosses paths with Toretto again. You can bet your sweet ass he will. What then?”  
  
Penning shrugged, “He is an FBI agent and he will do as he is told ... whether he is willing or not.”

 

Brian was listening just behind the door. It was not rude. If they did not want the conversation listened to, then they should not have left the door open and had a loud conversation. If they thought they could use him to arrest his husband then they were tapped; there was no way that he would ever arrest Dom. Surely, they had read his jacket from his time at the LAPD.

  
Still, it was not totally their fault.  He had not told anyone that they were married. Still. he was starting to think; He could use the Braga situation to his advantage.  The FBI needed Braga so if they wanted Brian to risk his life on what was pretty much a suicide mission then they could give him back his husband. It was the least they could do and that way everyone would be happy.


	3. The Smarter Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why their is a strength in being a smarter pawn.

****

 

It did not take a lot for Brian to go and see Mia.  The FBI was aware that he visited her, and for the sake of surveillance it looks like she hates him - that is not true. Plus, Brian always doubles back once they go so he can talk freely with his sister-in-law. Brian had risked his freedom for Dom, and then the FBI expected him to lead them directly to Dom. It was stupidly naive of the bureau to believe that he was not aware of their ploy. Still, it amused him and ensured that his counter surveillance techniques didn’t get rusty.

 

In truth, he was furious that they were going to stake out Letty’s burial in hopes of arresting their allusive fugitive. He knocked on the door of Echo Park,

  
“What do you want?” Mia demanded to know, tart and bitter. It was all to script, playing out for the listeners.

 

“I’m checking on you Mia!” Brian said, letting all the genuine sorrow and frustration pore through. It was not his fault if the listeners took a different interpretation

 

“Go to hell, you can’t say anything it was your precious bureau that killed her.”  


Brian’s heart went out to Mia. He knew that they had been close. He was frustrated and angry. “It wasn’t me. I didn’t know until she died.”  
  
She must have seen something in his face as she stepped aside. “Come in.” It wasn’t a rousing invite but for the two assholes in the car across the street it was what they expected to see. Brian snorted when she showed them the middle finger.

 

They were pretty sure that there was no listening devices but it was better to be safe than sorry.  She handed him a letter that he slipped into his jacket pocket.

 

“Will you be there?” She asked softly, and now that they were away from prying eyes he could finally give her the hug that he had wanted to give her from the beginning.  

 

“I will but the prick suggested that the FBI should stake it out.”  
  
Mia pulled her away, “Are you sure I can’t punch his lights out?”  
  
Brian chuckled, as in truth, there was nothing more that he would like to see. He knew that Mia was more than capable of throwing a punch that could knock a grown man out. She had had a lot of practice with Dom’s circle of friends.

 

“I’ll make sure he isn’t stupid.” She promised

 

Brian sighed, he appreciated his sister-in-law’s sentiments but he knew Dom too well. They may have been split since they have been married but there was no way that Dom would miss Letty’s burial. It just wasn’t the way his husband was built.  “I hope so.”  


They shared the sentiment silently that it would be a difficult proposition. “Make sure he keeps an eye out on Braga.”  
  
“Why?”

 

Brian knew that he might be adding Kerosene to a potentially already explosive situation but he knew of no other way.  “He was the one that Letty was trying to get evidence on.”  
  
“That was the bastard that had her killed.”  
  
Brian looked forlorn, “We don’t know, the order probably came from him but the actual shooter is unknown.”  


Mia was fierce, “Dom will put him in the ground.”  
  
Brian may be an officer of the law officially, privately though he agreed with Mia. He was treading a fine line. “Not on this side of the border he can’t.”  
  
Mia knew Brian well enough to know that face. He might look all cute and blond surfer boy but she knew differently. In fact, she was one who understood that looks truly could be deceiving. Tran and the others had learned that Brian was all sweetness and light until you pushed him too far - and if you threatened his family. Well, then the last thing that you would see was Brian’s sweet cherubic face as he put you in the ground.

 

“What are you planning?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “Nothing much.”  
  
“The last time you said that you led the whole of the Miami police force on the most fantastic wild goose chase that the country has ever seen.” She said smiling, it was a good thought and she and the rest of the team had got a kick out of the footage. Not to mention, some of the team felt an awful lot of pride for what their buster had done and got away with.

 

To quote one of his favourite shows, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

 

“That is what worries me.”  
  
Brian had subtly checked for bugs and not seeing any and having scrambled the frequencies.  “The FBI is expecting me to get Braga ... and I will but they are trying to use me to lure Dom in.”  
  
Mia smirked at her brother-in-law as she obviously held no love for the agency that would dearly love to see her brother incarcerated for the majority of his natural life. Still, it was too funny to see just how clueless they were when it came to one of their own agents. She knew that Brian was good at what he did but to have managed to hide what was a legally binding wedding from their eyes. It showed that he was damn good at what he did and showed just how sneaky he could be.

 

“It is impressive just how clueless they are.”  
  
Brian as a good FBI agent should not be proud of that fact. He shouldn’t.

  
He was a pawn but he had an advantage he knew it. The best part was that if he was a smarter pawn - he might just be able to grab his ultimate prize. This time it would be no checkmate - he just wanted to see his husband.


	4. Honey I'm back!

Chapter 4: Honey I’m back

 

Brian was struggling to maintain his renowned cool in the office. It was hard seeing Stasiak’s pretentious, smug face, and for him to resist the urge to smack it. So Brian settled on a plan, with his boss’ permission - he was chasing down, any and all leads on Braga.  It was this plan that was seeing him chase down a small time crook. So far all Brian could say was that he was a fast little shit, and it was clear that the idiot had watched one too many movies with rooftop exploits.

 

He was really starting to hate the fast little bastard as he landed heavily on yet another roof. Park had seen a way down into the building and Brian was glad that Dom and Mia were not watching. They would give him so much shit for the move he was about to pull. He dived straight for the window - it worked and he had Park cornered. There was one thing that he was grateful about - being an FBI agent meant that he could draw a gun - it tended to settle arguments quickly.

 

“Freeze,” Brian announced, cocking his gun to ram home the point that he was more than willing to pull the trigger if it was necessary. The criminal whined at him,  
  
“Why you gotta be one my case?”

 

You’re a criminal!” Brian said in disbelief. Surely, there was no one alive that stupid.

 

“I don’t harm no-one!” Park argued.   
  
Brian snorted in disbelief, as far as he was concerned - Letty was very harmed by this Park’s actions. The guy was a small fry ultimately but he was the one to offer a name, an introduction. It was the introduction that would ultimately lead to her death. “My friend who is dead would beg to differ.”  
  
Park started to get the idea that he was on dangerous ground. This was not just a Fed hunting down a lead, this was a Fed hunting down a lead for a personal reason and they could be dangerous. “Look it wasn’t me.”  
  
Brian pressed him against the window, “I know. You are too much of a coward to do it yourself... no matter what you might tell your mates.”  
  
Park wanted to be offended, Brian could tell. There was only problem, you can’t argue against the truth.   
  
“A name!” Brian let his tone do the talking - he was through playing games.   
  
He was so focussed on the name that he missed Dom entering the room.  Dom was most decidedly the Bad Cop in this investigation. He pushed Park out of the window, and it took both Brian and Dom to stop the idiot falling to his death.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian shouted, so conflicted. It was hell, normally he knew that he couldn’t see Dom and that was okay as it was keeping Dom safe, and his ass out of jail. So to have him right beside him and yet still not able to acknowledge him fully was driving him nuts,. There was a very small part of him that wanted to drop Park out of the window.

 

“Let me go!”

 

Dom snorted, “My _friend_ asked you for a name!”  
  
“You’re both crazy. I will report you both.”  
  
Brian laughed, although it was full of dark humour, “Knock yourself out. He ain’t an FBI agent.”  
  
Park was struggling to keep his mind focussed. It was possibly on account of having all of the blood rush to his forehead. “You haven’t got the stones to do it.”

 

Brian smirked, “He will do it and the only thing he will ask me is how do I want my eggs with breakfast?”  
  
Dom shrugged, “I can already feel my energy slipping.”

  
Brian knew that Dom was lying. He had watched his husband lift crates and engines up single-handedly. There was no way that a pipsqueak like Park would actually trouble his strength. Still, Brian could marvel at the sincerity and menace that Dom managed to inject into his voice. It was impressive.

Park screamed, high pitched too when Dom let his hand go for a second. Dom smiled at him so innocently when he apologised to Brian, not Park. “Sorry my hand slipped.”

Brian sighed, “Your sister is looking for you.”

Dom rolled his eyes, “She is not going to be happy, is she?”  
  
Brian smirked because he truly adored his sister-in-law. What he loved most about her was that she was so small and petite and yet even the biggest guys feared her wrath. “Nope.”  


Park was stunned, “You’re just going to chat?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “Well we can wait for you to come to your senses … or we get hungry and let go just so we can eat.”  
  
He made it sound so nonchalant, but what Brian was really doing was reminding Park that their patience was not infinite. Really, this was pathetic; all the coward had to do was give him a name. You could clearly see that neither Dom; nor Brian, was intending to go easy on this unknown person.

“He will kill me.”  
  
Dom snorted, “We want a name and then he won’t be in a position to kill you.”  The last bit was said in such a way that you were left under no illusion just what he was planning to do. He almost made it sound simple and easy.

Park finally chickened out, “Campos in a club down Koreatown.”

Brian smiled as they both had a starting point. What he really needed now was a way to remind Dom that he could not be known as Park was going to be booked.

“Your sister man.”  
Dom winced, “See you later.”  
  
Brian let his eyes do the talking for him. He let Dom see all that he wanted to convey. His biggest desire – was for to Dom to stay safe/

 


	5. Funerals and Reunions

Chapter 5: Funerals and Reunions

 

Dom looked over the old house, and felt a pang of longing. He could so easily recall all the times that the **_whole_** team had enjoyed in the garage. There were many things he would give in order to return ... it wouldn’t matter though as one of their own would not be returning, Letty was dead. She would never again get the chance to crush some race skanks, or, show the men on the circuit that the women were more than just to stare at when it came to racing. Worst of all, he hated that he was here and Brian was not. He had always wanted to return but he had always assumed that Brian would be with him.  Still, they had made it five years and not divorced and that had to count for something.

 

It galled him that he was in his family home and he was forced to hide, like the wanted fugitive he was. Still, he was smart enough to hide his entering from the unsubtle surveillance posted outside the house.

 

It did not take long for Mia to come out to the garage that clearly now also served as the wash room, “How you been sis’?” He asked softly and didn’t bother to hide his emotions. He was so glad that he got to see them both - it had been way too long.

 

Mia looked at him with a strange mix of fondness and annoyance. Dom was guessing that she settled with annoyance as she slapped him - hard. “Ouch.”  
  
“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” She said, venom ringing if not too loudly - it was clear that she didn’t want him arrested.

 

“It is her funeral Mia and why does everyone keep asking me that? Dom asked exasperation and tiredness evident in his voice.

 

Her eyes narrowed, “Are you kidding me?”

 

Dom was trying and failing for innocent. In his defence, there was no way that he would come to LA and not see his husband. “What?”  
  
“Do you get the bit where his life and freedom are on the line?”  
  
Mia had spent a long time mad at Brian and Dom and then realised that she was being wholly unfair.  Dom had been breaking the law and had knowingly taken on the risk that he might get caught - it was even more stupid when Dom knew that if he was caught he was facing a long stretch in Lompoc. Yes, Brian had come around intent on catching Dom but he had fallen for Dom and whilst he couldn’t get him free he had made sure that Dom had the chance to escape. Once her anger had simmered down, she came to see Brian’s point of view and then her heart went out to him when she realised that Brian had lost everything: his job; his husband; his friends. After that, she found it very hard to hate him.

 

“If you go to the funeral they will arrest you!” She hissed.

 

Dom rolled his eyes at his sister, he may be grieving but he still had a brain. “I know that I am not stupid!”

 

Mia gave him a pointed look, “If you force Brian to arrest you I will never forgive you.”  
  
Dom did sober at that, he knows that Brian would never willingly do him harm but he may not have a choice. If nothing else, he would keep that in mind. It was best that he did not share the full circumstances of their run in as it would cause Mia an aneurism. “I will be careful Mi’.”   
  
She nodded curtly at him but softened it with a massive sibling hug. He had missed them so much whilst on the run. He couldn’t believe what a fool he had been.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

 

The funeral was being held today and sure enough the FBI was out in full force. Penning had asked Brian to run point and Brian was playing it as if to keep the funeral safe from Braga rather than as a chance to capture Dom. He had to hope that Dom played it smart and stayed up on the hill - it gave him a good vantage point.

 

The Agents were being made to stay back and as result Stasiak was bitching, “Why are we here and not over there?”  
  
Brian looked at him incredulously, “You got that woman killed and now you want to invade her friends and families chance to say goodbye?”  
  
Stasiak did not seem to care where he was, he was a selfish git so the thought would not have even entered his mind, “We have a chance to catch the guy you let go or take down some of Braga’s cronies!”  
  
Brian looked at him coolly. “Yes and Penning asked me to direct the manpower for a chance to catch any of Braga’s operation ... is there something I know that you know that I don’t?”

 

He let his chance to antagonise Stasiak go because he was grieving too and Mia was coming over. He settled with a, “She is grieving try to act like a normal human being.”  
  
Brian stepped closer, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Mia sniffed, “She went out racing that is something.”  
  
It wasn’t really. It was a cold comfort but that was all she had so she would take it. “Come to the wake?”  


Brian feigned shock, “Yeah sure that would be great.”  
  
Mia hated that she had to play cold and indifferent, “Yeah well she was your friend too.”

 

Just when Brian thought Stasiak would be able to feign being a decent human for more than a few seconds, he just had to butt in, “Ma’am we would like to post an officer at the wake.”  
  
“Brian is going ...Agent?” Her tone implied that he should be grateful that Brian was being allowed to go.

 

“Yes I understand but there is a chance that ...”  
  
Mia cut him off, “What that you can kill more of friends and family. Who are you aiming for next?”  
  
“You are being unfair she came to me of her own free will.”  
  
Mia snorted, “You were careless and yet here you are preaching to me and she is dead in the ground.”  
  
She moved to step around him and unbelievingly he put his hand on her to stop her leaving. Mia didn’t blink, she just punched his nose. Her logic was sound if he was on the ground clutching his nose then he wasn’t bothering her. She walked off with her head held high. She was still sad but she could say that she felt a little better. She knew that Brian wished he could do it himself. Still, she hoped that he enjoyed that as much as she did.

 

In truth, Brian had loved it and all he could hope was that Dom had some sort of binocular with him so he could live that punch vicariously.   


Stasiak was on the floor clutching his nose, “I want her arrested!”

 

Well that was what Brian thought he said, it came out a little garbled thanks to his broken nose. “No way am I arresting a grieving woman who you aggravated and then put hands on her for no lawful reason.”

 

Stasiak sneered, “I will do it myself.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Brian said as you see there was one thing that he had noted through the entire exchange that Stasiak hadn’t. Really, it was quite shameful that any agent had such a poor situational awareness.

 

“Just you watch.”  
  
Penning finally broke his silence, “Stasiak you and I let’s take a walk.”  
  
This was not a victory, hell it was just the calm before the storm. Brian watched as the grounds-staff started to fill in the grave with dirt. He stood by the grave and made a silent promise to bring Braga to justice - he was just not sure right now whose type of justice. In his heart he knew that Dom was watching him making a similar promise. They would seek justice together - he just had to convince his superiors.

 


	6. Salvation or Ruin

Chapter 6: Salvation or Ruin?

 

Brian could not believe that Penning and Stasiak were standing up and telling him, how to do his job.  He was kind enough not to say anything to begin with but when they were giving him his legend he started to laugh. “No don’t do it.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Brian rolled because of course Stasiak’s ego couldn’t take a comment like it. Still, it was stupid and there was a far simpler way to do this. “Look, I appreciate the complicated legends but in this business and especially UC work ... simpler is best.”  
  
Stasiak, “You arrogant ...”  
  
Penning rolled his eyes and chose to cut his agent off before he could say something that he would regret, “What are you suggesting?”  
  
“Let me play up my reputation.” Brian said as if it was the simplest solution in the world. Brian had to bite back a snigger at the dazed look his response picked. There was one sad truth that most adult faced - often your boss was stupider than you were.

 

“That won’t work you are now FBI.”

 

Brian nodded as that had been forced upon him so he was not unaware.  “True but it is a recent transfer and it is not like it is not unknown that I don’t play well with the police.”  
  
Penning smirked and liked it. In fact, he could see Braga lapping up a Brian type character. “You would be under a lot of suspicion.”  
  
Brian snorted, “Yeah I have no doubt that that there will be a lot of surveillance which is why I will be calling the shots.”  
  
Stasiak jumped on that little statement, “Who do you think you are?”

 

Brian smiled sweetly, “The guy willing to go undercover despite the fourteen dead bodies preceding me. I figure you want results and I don’t want to get dead.”

 

Penning knew that no matter what they agreed to Stasiak was going to pitch a fit. The other Agent was jealous and mad that O’Conner was even an agent. Penning knew that Stasiak couldn’t see what he and Bilkins could see.  There was a fine line for the likes of people like O’Conner and they would much rather see Brian working for them than causing chaos on the other side of the line. As a result, all Penning found himself saying was, “What do you need?”

 

“Nothing at all I have a car I’ve been dying to test out.” Brian said grinning with all the enthusiasm of a young child on Christmas day.

 

“Then you shall and whatever happens I don’t wanna know until you bring me Braga.” Penning said lightly but Brian was smart enough to hear what was being said, and not said. He was working in probably the greyest shadiest areas that existed for a Federal Agent.  He figured it probably said something about O’Conner that he looked happy about that. He didn’t know many men or women who would be happy with no back-up or support.

 

Brian stood up unbuttoning his suit, taking off his tie and running his fingers through his hair. “In that case ... it is nice not knowing you Stasiak.”

 

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

 

The club was heaving when he got there. The racers quickly put a name to a face, “The bullet is town.”

 

Brian really loved when his reputation did the work for him. He was glad too as he knew that Dom would see he was competition. He liked that the Street King was not the only name on people’s lips.  He might love Dom more than life itself but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t mad at his husband.

 

A fierce brunette stood before him, “Are you here to dance or race pretty?”  
  
Brian smirked, “Can’t I do both?”  
  
She pursed her lips and acknowledged his subtle point, “The boss wants to talk to you.”  
  
Brian shrugged, “I will play pool until he is ready.”  
  
Clubs were all the same, Brian knew how to blend. His movements became a little looser and he made sure he was carrying a Corona so that people would assume that alcohol had loosened his reflexes. He got more than a little bit of attention from both sexes but he had eyes for only one guy at the bar.  He took a deep breath to control himself, seeing Dom here. He would need to work with Dom - if they did this right then they could rule the drivers.

 

Brian played it casual, “You gotta lot of balls being here.”

 

“You too buster,” Dom smirked at him. Brian wanted to smack the smug grin off his face – his husband had no right to look that good when he had to play the Ice-King. Yet, he still found himself following Dom when he said,

 

“Let’s just see what Campos has to say.”

 

As if to answer that comment, the brunette was back.  “The boss wants to see you both.”  


It should be ominous but Brian couldn’t help but note that she seemed pleased. “Lead the way.”

 

Dom followed closely, touching the curve of his back. Brian smiled inwardly - it was subtle but clearly meant fuck off to anyone who was looking at him. You had to give Dom credit he might not be able to ‘put a ring on it’ but he could still exude a healthy ‘fuck off his mine’ look.

 

Campos took one look at them, he knew their reputation and before Toretto split there was more than one rumour about the pair. Still, he would give a couple of his teeth to have the pair driving for him. He was just not sure about pretty boy - he was once a cop and he didn’t know where the blond’s loyalties truly lay.

 

“Gentleman, sit please.”

 

For once, they sat on opposite sofas. It was not a case of not wanting to sit closer but from a fighting point of view it was better to have the vantage of two exits.  As soon as they were seated Campos asked, “You’re enjoying yourself?”  
  
Brian grinned and Dom flashed back to the easy surfer boy he first met. “I’m having a good time.”  
  
“You don’t seem interested in the _entertainment_? Campos enquired gently. It was not like it bothered him, he catered for all types of clientele. It was a case of homophobia would curtail his business margins and that would be a crying shame.

 

Brian looked at Dom with no attempt to even try to hide his lust, “I already have game in mind.”  


Campos was smart enough to put two and two together and it was safe to say he could put a few rumours to bed. “You two know each other?”  
  
Dom rolled his eyes, “Anyone on the streets would know that we know each other.”  
  
Campos usually would be irritated by such an evasive answer and Phoenix at his side practically growled at the new driver.  He was intrigued to watch the pair, he saw them react in sync. Dom stood up to square off against Phoenix whilst O’Conner drew a gun.  Campos liked them more and more. Although he was starting to make grander plans, with their willingness to throw down and commit violence, plus, there known racing skills - he was beginning to think of them as more long term drivers.

 

Brian settled the tense situation, “Babe don’t flirt with others you know I want your undeserved attention.”  


Dom didn’t take his eyes off his opponent, “If he twitches shoot him.”  
  
O’Conner didn’t bat an eyelid, “Just like I did to Tran, now calm the the fuck down so we can do business.” It was only then that O’Conner turned to face him, “Do I need to shoot your guy? I don’t want bad blood before we agree terms.”  
  
Campos was wondering what he had done to deserve such a good turn of fortunes. This pair must have been sent from hell.

 

It was too bad that he had so badly misjudged their intentions, for they were not his salvation ... they would be his ruin but he would not learn that just yet.

 


	7. Game Changer

Chapter 7: Game Changer

 

Campos wanted them - he just wondered he was going to get them past Shaw.  Still, if any of this was to happen then he needed to get Fenix to back off, “Fenix go.”  
  
“You cannot be serious?”   
  
Campos’ deadly look must have portrayed how pissed he was. He liked his enforcer, he’d raised Fenix up from the gutter but he was dangerously close to pissing him off by showing such disrespect in front of others.  “In that case I will go and let two of the drivers know that they are to be cut. Are we offering them any compensation?”  
  
Campos smirked but it never reached his eyes, in fact it was glacial. Brian could tell just what type of man he was; if he was Braga and this was his second I would be sleeping with one eye open. It was either that or Braga slept in Kevlar. “We are letting them live and I think that is compensation enough, don’t you?”  
  
Phoenix shrugged, his opinions didn’t really matter he was just there. “As you like.”  
  
Campos pointedly waited until the enforcer was out of the room before sighing wearily, “My apologies ... good help is so hard to find.”  
  
Brian smirked as he accepted the drink of hard liquor that was being passed. “We work with what we have.”  
  
Campos lent back taking in his newest potential employees, “I have a proposition.”  
  
The pair looked at each other; he definitely was being left with no doubt to what the relationship was between them. It was just so intimate that a blind man would see what existed between the pair - it was practically tangible. Brian was the one to answer but Campos knew that he was speaking for the both of them, “We’re listening.”  
  
“You understand what it is to drag yourself up from the street or to be thrown away.”  
  
Brian wanted to smirk as this was even better than he could have hoped for. He and Dom had discussed the fact that their racing reputations would probably get them the job without an audition but this was so much more. He was smart enough to see what was coming; they were about to gain an invitation to join the dark side. “I couldn’t stay a cop and pick Dom there was no choice really.”

Campos looked at the icy blond and the Street King. He wondered what it was about Toretto that had made O’Conner throw everything away for him. He was imposing and if you were that way inclined, quite pretty in his own way. Would it be enough for him to risk his freedom? That was the real question and it was one that Campos could not decide. At the moment, he was erring on the side of no, still each to their own.

 

Campos raised a glass, “To having more fun on this side of the fence.”  
  
Brian grinned and Campos could see why people would be attracted to the guy, hell, he was as straight as an arrow and he was noticing. “Salut.”

 

Toretto, didn’t acknowledge him verbally just raised his Corona as a toast. He did speak, obviously bored with the vague conversation, “What do you want of us?”

 

Campos didn’t show how pleased he was, all he he was hearing was showing that they were a) a pair and b) willing to do more than drive.  “Are you willing to get your hands dirty?”  
  
O’Conner smirked, “Well neither one of us has any desire to go to jail.” He leant closer as if he was about to reveal a big secret, “I’m too pretty.”

 

Campos snorted as he liked the guy, he was an unapologetic asshole. He could respect that and he was liking what he heard - they both had a lot to lose if they were caught by the police. He had done his background checks, Toretto was looking 25 to life in Lompoc and O’Conner was an ex-cop and as he admitted, a little too pretty for jail.  “I suspect if you were together you would take over the prison.”  
  
O’Conner shrugged, “Nah too much work, I like my slice of life.”  
  
Brian was working double time here. The best way to describe the dance he was leading with Dom for Campos was a tentative seduction - even if it was not romantic. After all, Brian and Dom had very attractive skills for a person like Campos and they had to make themselves indispensable.

 

Like a cartoon villain Campos was leaning back, looking pleased with the world.  He couldn’t resist looking smug and pleased, Brian was sure that they had him. He was just a stepping stone, they would do what they had to in order to get to Braga, Braga was the head of the snake and Brian felt it was going to be a really good idea to cut the head off the organisation. It was his fervent hope that he could use catching Braga as his way to detach from the FBI.

 

Brian waited for the next line, this was running too plan so far,

 

“I have an idea, I want you as permanent drivers.”  
  
Brian was curious, “What about money?”  
  
Campos leaned back, “You will be well recompensed. It will be a different type of audition though are you willing to meet back here two days from now?”  
  
Brian was careful, “In what way? What would it entail ... we like to prepare.”  
  
Campos noted that Toretto was willing to let O’Conner speak but he was alert and ready to throw down and harm him if it looked like he was going to harm O’Conner.  He would have to tread careful but he just knew that Shaw would want this pair and their devotion could be useful if it was done right.

 

“Even Braga answers to an ... ally ... one who has a need a great need for brilliant drivers. You would be of much more use to him I feel. I need to set up the meet.”


	8. Five years in the making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the ratings change this involves slash between two husbands who have been apart for five years. It is only the first part but I wanted to keep to at least a weekly posting schedule.

**Chapter 8: Five years in the making pt 1**

  
  


Dom left the club wondering what had just happened as he was more than aware that this changed things dramatically. He was not sure where they stood but he knew better than to question it. They needed to get somewhere safe - the only question was: where was safe?

 

It was not such a simple question when you considered all the things that they had going on in their lives. At the most basic level, he was a fugitive and his husband had a moral duty to arrest him; on the more complicated level, you had their seeking revenge against Braga but being offered Braga’s boss.

 

Brian must have sensed his inner turmoil, he took his hand, obviously uncaring whether anyone saw. “Follow me,” he whispered in Dom’s ear. Dom bit back a snort because surely by now Brian knew that he would happily follow Brian anywhere ... except maybe into his workplace.

 

It did not take them long to head to an apartment, Dom had a feeling that no one knew where or who truly owned the apartment.  It was spartan but showed the best parts of his husband.

 

“It suits you.”  
  
Brian turned around, grinning, “It’s my home away from home and yes no one knows about it.”  
  
“I didn’t say a thing.” Dom said knowing that he did not have any room to comment. Also, there was the bit that he trusted Brian to see him safe - with that in mind, there was no way that Brian would bring him back to somewhere that the Feds were watching.

 

He sat down and pulled his husband down on his lap, he said nothing just letting himself savour the moment. They had not had any time alone since that fateful night five years ago. It broke his heart that he had been so far away and yet he had never looked at another person. He knew that the rest of the team didn’t get it; before Brian he would have happily banged a race bunny and then apologised sheepishly to Letty. No with Brian, he was faithful throughout their time together and he knew without asking that Brian was faithful. He burrowed into Brian’s neck, just taking in his smell, “I missed you Bri.”

 

Brian knew that there was much that they needed to say, all the things that their meeting with Campos had thrown up, but sitting on Dom’s lap, feeling him so close there was no way he could concentrate, groaning he gave in to temptation and let the spark become a flame.

 

Dom didn’t know what happened one minute Brian was calm and the next he was writhing in his lap so that they were now face to face. He had also thought Brian was sexy but right now, he was lust in person. He felt Brian writhe, grinding against his rapidly hardening dick. “Christ I’ve missed you.”  
  
That was the last thing said as Brian fell onto his lips, nipping at them with playful teeth until Dom gave in and opened his mouth up.  This was hot and desperate the only way you would expect when lovers had been kept apart for five years. Dom needed Brian yesterday and he was no longer content to sit by passively. He surged up, gripping Brian’s hips, starting to control the pace of the grinding. He smirked, feeling Brian’s full body shudder, he still knew exactly how to tease Brian. Dom was a master in giving Brian just enough to keep his arousal on slow burn but not enough to let him climax.  Brian never complained in the end and they were all happy.

 

He heard the gasped, “Dom.”  
  
Dom pulled away from the kiss and smirked at the indignant whine. He loved the way Brian tried to chase his lips. It was his attempt to take full control but he should have remembered that Brian never played fair.  

 

Brian had been breathing raggedly when Dom pulled away. He didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was seemingly favouring Dom over oxygen right now. When Dom pulled away, he knew the game that Dom was trying to play but he got there first. Using his speed, he bent lower, taking a nipple between his teeth.  He relished hearing the ragged groan he pulled from Dom, and the way the big man’s hands moved to his head trying to keep him there. It was all part of the plan for Dom had only two hands and Brian was willing to use his whole body to win this seduction.

 

Dom couldn’t stop moaning as Brian kept up his provocative grinding, all the while teasing on his sensitive nipple. He wanted to see Brian fall apart and yet it was Brian that was giving him all the pleasure, “So good.”  
  
So good indeed, Brian would like nothing more than to stay in this moment but found himself pulled off.  He pouted, deterred from his object but found himself uncaring when he ended up being picked up and being carried to bed. All he could think was Dom better rock his world, this night had been five years in the making ....

 

 


	9. Five years in the making pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take their time to reconnect.

Chapter 8: Five years in the making pt 2

 

Dom was not built for gentle, he had way too many muscles. His body was crafted through his life choices and yet he tried to be gentle for Brian. Brian was the one who had not tolerated his wanderings - had demanded his fidelity in the easiest way. He made Dom put a ring on it. It worked because for the last five years he had been wholly faithful. Seeing Brian lying beneath him, desperately rutting up against his firm body he was grateful that he could still have this. He could not believe that Brian loved him enough to wait five years. 

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Brian spoke softly, “I love only you, you idiot.”

It was perhaps not the best declaration of love but it was the most honest. Dom smirked because it may have been five years but he still knew how to drive Brian wild. He bent down, nipping and licking a path from his neck, detouring to his nipple until he reached his navel. Brian nearly arched up off the bed when he dipped his tongue inside, mimicking just what he was going to do later on. 

“Fuck me!” Brian demanded making Dom chuckle. 

Voice pitched lower, knowing that it was a real turn on, Dom promised, “In time.”

Brian pouted, “Why are you making me wait? I’ve been waiting five years Dom.”

 

Dom knew that and that was why he was determined to drag it out. He wanted it to be special. If there was one thing that he had learnt over the last five years was that he could not control what came next. So if something happened to him tomorrow, or, he and Brian were separated again then he would know how special he was and that he could remember this night. 

Brian whimpered when Dom’s random kisses reached the ‘V’ of his legs but bypassed his weeping erection. He wanted to worship Brian but his husband groaned in annoyance.

“Stop screwing around.” Brian glared at him. It might have been more effective if he wasn’t flushed and looking like the most sinful debauched angel in Dom’s eyes.

“We’ll get there.”

“Whe ... n?” Brian gasped as Dom’s finger finally moved around to his hidden entrance. It would be dry but he didn’t care, he was needing any bit of attention. He didn’t just want it he needed it. “More ... please.”

Dom shuddered hearing Brian gasp and beg underneath him. In fact, this was the start of quite a few dreams he had had in the past. He was going to enact more than a few of them right now. He pulled away, “Lube?”

Brian blinked, letting the lust clear from his head, “Drawer.”

Dom should have known, he licked his palm to stroke up and down Brian’s neglected cock. “See I’ll get you there.”

Brian opened his eyes, “I know.” He arched up, aiming to get more friction. He had been burning up with the low arousal for too long. He felt like he was going to explode. He blushed when Dom laughed softly. 

“I’ll make you explode but only in a good way baby,” Dom promised him and Brian barely registered the tell-tale snick of the lube opening.

Dom was lucky that he went for both sucking his dick and using one finger to open him up. He was assaulted by so many different sensations that he forgot to be mad at the pet name. He was not sure whether to pull back, or push forward. He was building up to his climax but it was not enough, Dom was just keeping him cresting on the edge. Brian knew how to get what he wanted. He was not too proud to beg if it would get him what he wanted, and right now that was Dom in him. “I need you in me.”

Dom stilled what he was doing. He didn’t release Brian’s dick and that image alone of his husband stretched around him, smirking wickedly was almost enough to make him go off like a rocket. The only thing that was stopping him was that he swore he wouldn’t cum until Dom was in him. “I’m gonna wreck you.”

Dom had pulled himself away from his dick to focus on stretching him. It was both a measure of how much he cared for Brian, not wanting to hurt him and another way to torture Brian. He was relishing every moan and slight whimper that Brian couldn’t quite keep in. “Nearly there.”

Brian snorted, even as he thrust back on the fingers, “Promises, promises.”

Dom could take a hint, he pulled his fingers out and quickly lined up to push inside. He was the one who could not stop groaning now as he pushed deeper into Brian’s willing body. The tight heat was intense, and he was slowly pushing in making sure that Brian still had chance to adjust. He had got up to three fingers inside Brian but without being immodest he was still bigger. 

Brian moaned, this is what he had been missing and needed. This was more than sex, this was the intimacy he’d been missing in the past. He had needed Dom; he hadn’t been living; he’d been aiming to survive. As Dom stretched him it felt like he was filling in missing pieces and then he’d bottomed out. It should have been the moment when he felt most vulnerable; he was literally impaled on his husband’s dick and yet he didn’t. The why was simple it was because they were facing each other and he could see all of the things that Dom was thinking. “I love you too.”

Dom smiled softly, this would normally be the part where one of them would have started pounding into the other. The need to get off and give the other overwhelming pleasure usually taking precedent. Not tonight. Tonight was about reconnecting and both had accepted it. Brian was content just to stay there for a few minutes and trade leisurely kisses. 

Dom, like Brian, wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment. Still they were only human and the need to move was overtaking both of them. Leisurely kisses became more heated and Brian started to push up into him, taking what he wanted. 

Brian urged him, “Come on fuck me like you mean it.”

Dom smirked as he did pull out and Brian moaned, he pulled almost all the way out before stopping. He nearly laughed seeing Brian’s disgruntled glare. He stopped it by thrusting deep inside him, tagging his prostate. 

Brian wanted to cry in frustration as Dom kept up the same slow fast pace. He wanted both of them to cum at the same time. He started to play dirty by squeezing inner muscles. It worked, as Dom suddenly thrust deep and and raggedly. It was comforting to know that Dom was as gone as he was. “Come on cum in me, wanna feel you.”

 

Dom couldn’t take it and he thrust hard and deep and came, groaning. “Come on Bri. Let me feel you squeeze me tight.”

Brian did follow him over the edge. He didn’t mind the way Dom collapsed on top of him; after all he wasn’t a chick. They had just had hot, fantastic sweaty sex. Yes, there was a whole host of problems and people after them but for this night. They were going to take the time to be with each other - they deserved it.


	10. Bold as Brass

Chapter 10: Bold as Brass

 

The morning light filtered through the apartment window causing Brian to reluctantly break his slumber. He could not remember being this relaxed and content in quite a while. It was starting to float back into his conscience just why he was this sated - Dom. Dom who was still in bed with him. Brian rolled over wanting to let Dom’s day start with a bang.

 

He gently pulled the cover off them, using his own body to make sure that Dom didn’t wake up from the change in temperature. It might be early but Dom’s dick was showing that it was more than awake. Brian’s mouth watered as he wanted nothing more than to take it into his mouth and he didn’t see why he should resist. He suckled on the head, pausing when Dom stiffened. He carried on once Dom settled, well, more like melted back into the bed.

 

Brian took more and more of Dom into his mouth. He managed it until, he needed to relax his throat. Brian felt the moment where the gentle thrusts took on more awareness.

 

“Fucking ... hell what a wake up call,” Dom rasped from above.

 

Brian could have said something but thought his wicked smirk, stretched wide around Dom’s dick said everything. He knew that Dom missed his curls as now he had nothing to grab a hold of. It didn’t matter though as Brian was controlling this ride. He slowly swirled his tongue around his pulsing erection. He waited until Dom was watching before he took him down to the route and swallowed. He relished each moan, wanting to return a fracture of the pleasure Dom had give him the night before.  

 

A little while later, Dom was pulling himself off the bed, feeling as relaxed as he could possibly be in facing the day ahead. He could guess that had been Brian’s intent with his fantastic wake up present.  “So how will it play out?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “With the FBI or Braga’s boss?”  
  
Dom snickered, hearing the casual tone, “How about both?”  
  
Brian sighed as there was no easy answer. It would only be pulled off with some fantastic maneuvering and to be blunt having the biggest pair in the room. “The FBI have put me under in a ridiculously high risk op so they can let me play this out how I want.”

 

Dom quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Brian found it annoying that he could be so sarcastic without even saying a word.  “It’s that simple?”  
  
Brian snorted, “No I’m gonna have to dangle a significant stick in front of them so big that when I ask for your record to be wiped ... they won’t dare so no.”  

 

Dom couldn’t help but feel fond at the sheer protectiveness he could hear in his husband’s voice. “If anyone can make it happen you will.”  
  
Brian smiled softly hearing Dom’s trust. “Damn straight and I will make sure I get it in writing. They can write it off as willing help in the arrest of all the people in this operation.”

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  
  


The phone call disturbed them, stopping them from finishing their whole conversation. They were just discussing how they would deal with the elusive boss.  Brian looked sheepish as if to say ‘what can you do?’  
  
“Hello O’Connor.” He answered, brusque and to the point.  
  
The voice on the other side of the phone was someone new. He was obviously confident and interestingly, quintessentially British, “Ahh Mr O’Connor a contact of mine suggested that I should give you and your partner a chance.”  
  
Brian was careful, he needed to come off as the bored racer looking for a thrill. “Well we drive the rest is up to.”  
  
He waited, he was not the nervous type and that was part of the key to undercover operations. You had to be someone else but retain enough of yourself that you never slipped. “And that is enough for you?”  
  
Brian snorted, “We haven’t even met. Some conversations are best face to face, don’t you think?”  
  
Shaw was quick to respond, “You can forgive my reticence but I have to be careful.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes because whilst the guy was so obviously British he didn’t need to sound like he had stepped out of a costume drama.  “You know who my partner is, do I sound like a risky meet?”  
  
“And yet you were law enforcement in the past?”  
  
Brian did not see the point in denying it. If this was the guy who Braga answered to then there was little point in trying to blow smoke up his ass. He and Dom had talked about this and they had both arrived at the same conclusion, they should be themselves and if they worked themselves into his favour then they might just give him Letty’s killer regardless. “Yeah and then I met Dom and went bad ... is that a problem?”  
  
Brian would not be a lapdog. He would make it clear that he was happy to follow instructions but he would not follow them blindly, or, be a lapdog.

 

“Not at all ... like you said. We should meet at Irwindale Speedway ... bring something fast.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as the call ended. It was lucky the drive would be about 30 minutes from where they were in Buena Park along the Santa Ana Freeway before turning onto I5. “Like we drive anything else.”  
  
Dom handed him a drink, “What was that babe?”  
  
Brian knew that he should object to the babe comment but really he had way too many other things to worry about right now. “He says to drive something fast.”  
  
“Well we’ll show him.” Dom’s grin promised mayhem and fun.

 

Brian could not help but respond with his own toothy grin. The world was crazy and it might fall to pieces around them but racing was racing. It was in their blood and they never doubted their skill when it came to cars both fixing them and racing them.

 

“Yeah we will.”  
  
They were off to meet a scary criminal boss and yet they were grinning. Brian was not too sure who that said more about - them or the world. He would go for the world but who cares?

 

 


	11. Meet the New Boss (interlude)

  1. Meet the new Boss.(Interlude)




  
  


Irwindale was like any other track. It was good don’t get them wrong but it did not have the excitement and feel of a true street race. It did not have the feel of adrenaline you get from a drag race. It was a functional track, no fun, but they could work with functional. Brian was more intrigued by the man greeting them.  He was a tall man, just over six feet, trim with dark hair. He was standing like a soldier and Brian knew that he knew all the exits and probably had three exit strategies prepared at least.

 

Dom had sized him much the same way. “You the boss-man?”  
  
“If you like.”

 

A genial tone but Brian had not missed the way that everyone was deferring to him.  He snorted, he may be blond but he was not stupid. This man radiated leadership and an aura of a guy who was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. “Yeah you are.”  
  
“Not just a pretty face,” the guy smirked.

 

Dom stiffened but Brian smiled, “And married to the lug over there. He’s the possessive type who doesn’t share.”  
  
Boss-man shrugged as if to say c’est la vie. “We’ll see. So why would Campos refer you to me do you think?”  
  
Dom was the one to answer sarcastically this time, “For our winning looks.”  
  
That did not earn them a growl or a rebuke but rather a smile. “Yes but I pick my time for their precision and abilities not for their looks. Or I would have never picked Oakes for the team.”  
  
Brian guessed that Oakes was the loud Londoner that shouted “Oi!”

 

“You wanna watch us drive and then we can talk shop?” Brian asked trying to be the voice of reason.

 

Shaw looked delighted. “Sure do. Let’s imagine that you have a valuable package in your boot and you have to evade the cops - played by Vegh and Ivory.”  
  
Dom rolled his eyes like that would be a challenge, “Just around the track? boot?”

 

Brian snorted, “He means the trunk.”  
  
Dom gave Shaw a look as if to see why didn’t he just say that. It was a timely reminder that there were some things that were different on either side of the pond. Brian didn’t care. In fact, he thought it was a good thing to say as it reminded Shaw that he was playing by American rules not British.  
  
Shaw looked assessing at them, Brian figured he could tell that they were confident by their tone. The sad thing was they were confident, they had learned their craft racing around the streets and evading cops was an artform for them.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Shaw watched the two infamous racers step into their vehicles. They definitely were not the standard cocky racers. They clearly had talents and O’Conner was gold; a Cop gone bad. There really was no sweeter phrase to Owen’s ears. He needed to get a feel for them. The report he got from Campos was that it would be a crying shame if they were killed as was their standard operating procedure.

 

It was an interesting notion. On the surface, there was nothing special about the pair. In fact, the only thing special was their seeming devotion for each other. It was strong enough that a Cop, one who had sworn an oath was willing to give him his job and risk incarceration for love. He personally didn’t get it but he could respect a man who lived by a code even if it was an impractical code.  

 

The cars started and Vegh was good. Still, it was not enough. Now he was impressed. It did not matter what attack Ivory and Vegh launched - they were thwarted. Now he was beginning to really like Campos. To the point where he might even send a gift. He had been thinking of taking on a very high risk venture that needed precision driving. His crew were good but they were not natural drivers and worse - they could not drive in tandem.   
  
Yes he could use a pair of drivers like this.   
  
Things were coming along nicely.

 

 


	12. Confusion reigns supreme

Confusion Reigns Supreme

 

Shaw watched as his new racers ran rings around his team and it was eye opening. He would need to tweak his racers skills if they were going to pull off the job in Europe that he wanted. It would be the big pay-off that would see him and his team retire. Well, that was if he was the type to believe in that bullshit. No, he did this for the fun of it and the desire to see if he could.

 

Right now, he was having to pass judgement on his two prospects and he had to be honest,  “You are worth every penny. It seems you were going to make fools of my team.”  
  
The Blond was good he looked bashful as if he didn’t mean too. Shaw could almost believe it except there was the natural smugness all racers had born in them - from wanting to be the best.  “We have raced together a few times.”

 

Ebony spluttered, “Just a few times?”  
  
Brian nodded, “Well we’ve been on the run and had to keep apart.”  
  
Shaw was curious and wondering what had brought them back to LA. He needed to understand them - he had assumed it was just their loyalty to each other. He could work with that and exploit it to his ends. Now he wondered if there was any other reason that they were back in LA - as Ebony for once, was right. If they were together they were running the risk of being caught - it must be important for them if they were willing to risk being caught.

 

It made Owen realise that he was thinking in long term prospects already.  He would have to make any warrants for them disappear, or, at the very least sanitize their jackets so that none of the agencies would be so keen on hunting them down.  Still if he was going to take all this risk - he would know why, “What has brought you back?”  
  
“A friend of ours was killed.”  
  
Owen cocked his head to the side, “You’re looking for revenge.”  
  
Brian shrugged, clearly aiming to evade the question, “Let’s just say that Dom and I would like to have a little chat with someone.”  
  
“Who might that be?” Owen was seeing the greatest potential to bargain with these boys into making them permanent members of his team. He could use drivers with natural ability and complete disregard for things like the law or even physics. He’d seen the last stunt pulled and they had to pull it off in a microsecond to actually work. He knew it as he had had Vegh and Rao try and do it and they had failed.

 

“Braga.”

  
Owen was too good playing Poker to let his acquaintance to be apparent.  He wondered if the friend was the woman he had recovering in a hospital having paid a small fortune to fake her death, in order, to free her from her arrest jacket.  

 

“What did your friend look like?”  
  
Dom didn’t even need to blink. He opened up his wallet and the photo behind the one of him and Brian was a team one taken at one of their cookouts.

 

Owen smiled, “If you want Braga’s head ... its yours but how about I do one better?”

 

Brian and Dom looked at each other frowning.  It was clear that they were very uneasy and not too sure  what he was getting at.  It was Toretto that asked the question,   
  
“What are you not saying?”  
  
He snorted at the blunt question, in truth, it was quite refreshing.  “I’m saying that I can take you to your friend I made sure she lived.”

  
  


The day before Brian could say that he knew what his current plans were.  They were simple goals :- clear Dom, avenge Letty. It was not safe or sane especially for an FBI agent but in his mind - it was the right thing to do. He knew it deep into his core, now he was just really fucking confused and not to sure who he wanted to kill/arrest.

  
  



	13. Quieter Times

Quiet Time

 

Brian had waited until they were back in his apartment. This was all getting way too complicated too fast. Still, he could not escape the hope that Letty had survived. Okay, granted she was in the hands of Shaw but she was alive. He could do a lot but he needed to know that Letty was safe. He could tell that Dom was still trying to assimilate the idea that Letty was alive.

 

He led Dom to the couch and curled up next to him,

 

“Could it be true?”  
  
And there was the question of the hour - Brian kind of hoped that it was true. Of course, it would mean that their very simple plan of revenge had spiralled out of control. “I don’t know.” He responded honestly but he knew that Dom would pick up the hope in his voice.

 

“She always could survive,” Dom replied, kissing the top of Brian’s head as he was lost in his thoughts.

 

Brian moved around so that he was facing Dom, “We will see her safe.” It was a promise and Dom knew that type of promise. It was the same one that Brian had given him when he had let him go rather than arresting him. It was the same type of promise that was shown when he married Dom even though he was a wanted criminal and Brian had just been made an FBI agent.

 

Dom sighed, knowing that here he was flying blind, “What do we do?”  
  
Brian thought about it. It was hard to do this by the book but there was no reason why he could not use the playbook to his advantage. “We go in and see if Letty is there and it is only by getting closer will we get an idea of how easily we can get her out. We have to play this right. If we can give the FBI Braga or hell, even Shaw then we could both be in the clear and on a beach somewhere.”  
  
Dom chuckled, as it was a good dream. He could take lying on a beach lazy if he had Brian beside him, next to naked. “I like it. Will you be my Cabana Boy?”  
  
Brain gave that comment the only thing it deserved a thwack on the shoulder.  “You could be mine.”  
  
It was a little bit of levity but Brian had learned that you had to take these moments, especially of Dom was about to get a very abrupt introduction to undercover work. Brian watched his husband smirk at him,

 

“Bri you know I’m yours.”  
  
It was sappy and if there was more than just them round he would make some comment about too little testosterone. “I know.”

 

Dom spoke softly, “We will get through it.”  
  
Brian let that positivity roll through him. There was only one thing in all this that was a marginally good thing - he had Dom watching his back.

 

There was a message sent by an unknown messenger.

 

Report back to the track.

There is a friend who needs help.

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “Well that is not suspicious.”  
  
Brian laughed softly, “Well it is subtle at least.”  
  
“In what way?” Dom clearly wasn’t trying to hide his sarcasm.

 

Brian sighed, “In so far as ... it is untraceable and the message is not what one that would be picked up by suspicion filters.”  
  
Dom shrugged. He was not fond of this cloak and dagger stuff. He was a racer and a man that wanted to look after his family. He was just fortunate in that these actually linked to his current aims. He would follow Brian’s lead and get Letty home.

  
  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


The track was hot and dusty. Brian and Dom figured that the others would be at the track. It was a test and Brian had seen through it. You leave a supposedly safe place wide open, hoping to lull the person into speaking freely.  It was a good plan, only Brian had seen through it.

 

Dom seeing him frown, “What is wrong baby?”  
  
Brian smiled playfully, knowing that he might not see it - but he could bet he was on camera.  “Just too quiet. I feel like we’re being watched.”  
  
Dom caught the implication and reeled him in, “You want to give them a show?”  
  
“Dom!” He said, feigning indignation.  Although, it really was a case of he was protesting too much. He let Dom reel him in and kiss him stupid.

 

It was the smart play. People were very uncomfortable by public affection so tended to ignore it. If they were watching they would more likely interrupt, rather than allow it to unfold and become a voyeur.

 

Sure enough, Vegh the blond came out, “Put each other down. You are making me jealous!”

 

Brian pulled back, flushed and looking like the cat who got the cream.  “I just can’t help myself.”  
  
There was a soft drawl that replied, “Yeah he has never been any good at self-control are you Bullet?”  
  
Brian winced internally because of course Shaw knows Carter Verone. It was just this type of assignment.

 

 


	14. Old Friends

  1. Old friends




 

Brian was really beginning to wonder what he had done in a former life. He couldn’t remember ever breaking a mirror. So he really could not understand how he had this much bad luck. The last thing he needed while in such a delicate operation was to walk smack bang into a former mark.

 

Carter was eyeing him up and although it may look sexual, Brian knew there was no real heat there. It was just Carter looking to stir the pot so he smirked, “Long time no see. How was the clink?”

 

He was never one to avoid the awkward conversations especially if he could use it. Shaw would need to understand that he was a loyal guy as long as the person was loyal to him. He was waiting for an answer,

  
“Tiresome until Shaw helped get me released,” Carter replied, no inflection to pick up on how he felt about that. Well,  there was no obvious reaction but Brian had not missed the tightened jaw and the annoyance.  Brian knew that at the the very least it would have had to fuck with the man’s personal pride.

 

Shaw did not seem annoyed or mad. If anything he seemed amused by the whole situation. Brian would not put it past him having introduced Carter just to fuck with him. More accurately, he was pretty sure Shaw was seeing just how he did under pressure.

 

Shaw sighed, feigning annoyance at what could quickly become a major issue,  “Will this be a problem?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “Not for me.”

  
Carter was looking pointedly at him, Brian knew that not all was not forgiven. Really though Carter should have expected it. He was hardly sorry and it would be stupid for him to apologise as it would just come across as false.  “I don’t like looking over my shoulder.”  
  
Brian snorted as that was just plain naive. It was certainly not what he would have expected a crime lord to say. He smirked, “Well then you are in the wrong business.”  
  
Carter looked at O’Conner and going native seemed to suit him.  He had heard that the man had gone rogue from the law and while it had smarted that O’Conner had gotten the best of him. Carter always enjoyed any news of a cop coming over to the right side of the fence. It was a shame that he did not look at men in that way because O’Conner would have made the perfect companion in his life. However Carter was self-aware enough to know that he was strictly heterosexual.

 

It was a good thing too because it was clear that Shaw was at the very least intrigued by Brian so that was not someones toes that he wanted to stand on. Never mind him looking over his shoulder; it was Toretto that should be careful. For if Owen decided that he truly wanted Brian for himself then he would not think anything about dispatching the person in his way.

  
Carter was pouting, “Is that all you have to say?”

 

Brian snorted, “Damn straight. You arranged to have me killed at the end of the run. So I made a better deal for myself.”

 

Shaw was grinning as things were becoming clearer; O’Conner would make a great addition to the team; he was quick and ruthless. After all Shaw had learned all he needed about running a team from the army. He had also learnt that if you truly want to destroy or subvert things then you need to understand it. Who better to help them to break the law and get away with it than a Cop?

 

Brian knew that he had to settle this quickly so rather than continue the conversation with Carter he spoke with Shaw. It was both a subtle dig at Carter and a play on Shaw’s ego. He was making it obvious that he felt that Shaw was the leader and subconsciously Carter was not even worth the effort of talking to. It was incredibly dismissive and Carter would not take it happily.

 

“Look I drove for Carter in Miami and he tried to double cross me.” Brian explained and although his face was friendly, his tone let his feelings be known. He couldn’t help but have the extra dig, “I was quicker and better at it.” He said it so matter of fact that it sounded almost good natured.  
  
Shaw nodded as he accepted it although Brian could tell that he would probably be watched closely. Dom though was not looking as convinced and Brian knew that when they were alone he would have a hell of a lot to explain.

 

Carter smirked, “No problem with me if he is riding for you. Bullet knows how to drive and this is not my operation.”

 

Shaw ended the conversation in regards to that with a simple and yet very firm, “Good.”  
  
Brian sneaked a look at his hubby’s and knew there was nothing good about it. He knew that Carter would be a little shit who would not be able to resist stirring the pot. That was just his way. He couldn’t help it and Brian would be the collateral.  It was not like that ultimately he couldn’t handle him; it was the sheer effort of trying.

 

Shaw looked between Dom and Brian, “Will it be a problem here?”  
  
Dom shook his head, “No I trust Brian.”  
  
Shaw smiled almost happy, it was just too bad that it did not quite reach his eyes. “Good I have a job for you.”


	15. A New Job

Brian was intrigued. There were great discussions about a job in Moscow. He shivered - he was a boy who liked his sun. He hated the cold and he could not think of anywhere older than Moscow in the Winter.  Still, Shaw had asked them to do a 'practice' run to make sure they were capable of playing with the 'big boys'.

 

“We need to get what over the border?” Dom asked suspiciously. 

  
  
Shaw smirked, “A package that Braga is holding for me.”

  
  
Brian sighed, “A package so big that it will take two cars?” He let his question go unasked but he knew that Shaw was smart enough to have picked up on it. 

  
Shaw shook his head, “No, one car for the package and one for protection. I have seen the way that you two drive you will be perfect for the job.”

  
If Shaw had been anyone else he would have made a snarky comment about flattery does not get you everywhere. Sadly, this was not a normal situation and Brian was more than aware of their precarious situation.

 

“So you want us to use Braga’s drug run to get the goods and take an alternate route back?”  
  
He needed to be sure. Brian despite his pretty face was not stupid. He was aware that this was their true audition to see if they were capable. If they did this right they were in and it would be all he needed to get the FBI to make a deal for him and Dom to be free of all of it. It was an enticing dream - now he had to work to make it a reality.

 

Shaw smirked, “Yeah I do and if I get to remind Braga that he lost out on two great drivers that he can’t harm ... more’s the pity.”  
  
Brian frowned guessing that that was a Brit thing. He got the idea if not the exact meaning. This was a test run and Shaw got the added bonus of screwing over Braga.  Braga was just lucky that Letty was alive, they had proof. It was the only reason that Braga would be alive at the end of this run.

 

Dom was looking at him with an easy grin. He got it - racing was in their blood and the only time they had a true competition was when they raced each other. It was the most fun that way.  He was the one to look at Shaw this time. “We get why you want Braga to stay breathing. Any wishes about his underlings?”  
  
Shaw shrugged, he was not the type to cry over collateral. “Try not to make a mess.”

 

Brian saw Dom’s smirk. “No promises.”

 

Brian knew what that was all about. Dom had unfinished business with Fenix - it went all the way back to Dom’s stretch in Lompoc. He could let Dom settle any bad blood if that was what his husband needed. He just hoped he could convince Dom that there was a better solution. 

 

Shaw shrugged his shoulders, if he was amused he might just clear up the mess. “Well you and your cars should be at the airfield tomorrow night so that the whole thing can start.”  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Dom had waited until they got home and pulled Brian onto the bed with him. He knew what was needed of them the day after - he was okay with this and what had to be done. He marvelled at Brian for having done it as long as he had and not gone nuts.  “Talk to me.”

  
  
Brian nestled down, close to Dom. He was not a damsel and he did not need to hide behind his guy. At the same time that did not mean that he could not take advantage of his husband’s physique. “About what?”

  
“This craziness.”

  
Brian sighed because all he could do was think about every little possible tangent. Of course, if he tried then he started to go mad. “I know that I need you by me. I can handle everything but Dom ... I can’t handle you going on the run without me being there again.”  
  
It was brutal honesty and Dom got it. He did. He was selfish but he knew that he could no longer handle being without Brian. “Agreed.”  
  
Brian needed more, he wanted to glut himself on Dom. He was still marvelling in the fact that his husband was actually with him. He also knew that no matter what - they would not separate. He twisted so he was straddling Dom. “We are not splitting up ever again.”  
  
Dom groaned as Brian started a slow undulating rhythm, just taking what he needed. There was nothing hotter, “Promise.”

 

Nothing else was said.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


The ride to Mexico was smooth considering they were on a plane. It said something about Shaw’s connections that Dom did not have to worry about going on a plane. Mexico was just like always. Brian was just hoping that the sand did not fuck up his exhaust. He could not believe that he was acting as an intermediary between two seriously crooked criminals. This was his life. He had called in a gift though - he let Penning know that Braga was moving a serious shipment tonight. He had sent one coded message and said that he would be in contact truly soon enough.

 

The setting for the meet was just too funny - A Church. Well, Braga was a Grade-A asshole but at least he had a sense of humour. When they walked in the priest scurried away. Brian was sure that he appreciated the protection that Braga brought him but he did not want to know what was going on.

 

The person standing at the front of pews surprised him. Brian rolled his eyes, “Do you have the package for Owen?”  
  
Campos whirled around. “Friends! Come, come.”

 

Dom shuddered and Brian could tell that Dom would rather do anything else rather than go but he had no choice.  

  
Any hopes of managing to get in and out without chat were dashed when he started talking. Brian hoped that Dom would settle fun the fun of knowing that his life was about to be ruined.  “So are you happy?”

  
Brian shrugged and smiled amiably, “Sure Owen is a good boss. Dom and I are together and get to race.”

  
Campos was clearly looking for something, “That is good, good. Now Mr Shaw understands that I have my own business to attend to tonight.”

  
Dom shrugged, “We are not interested in that and are going now.”

  
“That is good.”

He repeated, Brian could see that he was clearly distracted. It was not his business, nor did he care. He just wanted the package so they could get in Owen’s inner circle. If they could do that, they could see Letty. He was hoping to get enough dirt to break free entirely and if not. He could think of worse people to work with and as long as Dom was by his side then he didn’t give a shit.

  
Whilst they had a nice drive using a route through the mountain that Owen had not shared with anyone since he had discovered it. The route home taken by Braga’s people was decidedly more rocky. It was quite funny really. By the end of the night; Fenix was arrested for murder and the FBI had seized $60 million dollars of pure cocaine. Today was a good day. 


End file.
